


hush, now

by percoliver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percoliver/pseuds/percoliver
Summary: It's two in the morning and Oliver is snoring.





	hush, now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by an American (me!) at midnight. It hasn't been edited or anything. Just a cute little one shot. May eventually write a sequel/the next chapter, but that's up in the air.

Oliver snored.

It wasn’t that Percy particularly minded very much, considering the typical level of nighttime noise at the Burrow. Between Fred and George’s room across the way, the staircase just outside his room, and the faint clatterings of the attic ghoul, Percy had simply always been accustomed to a low level of noise during regular sleeping hours. He could sleep just fine with a roommate who snores.

It’s just that it’s _this particular roommate_ snoring.

Not that he had any other roommates, of course. The only other boy from their year had left the school unexpectedly the year before during the muggle-born petrification scare and hadn’t bothered to return. He was average and remarkably forgettable, which Percy thought was a bit of an oxymoron, but he was nice enough.

Unfortunately his absence left Percy alone with Oliver. Who, currently, was snoring like his life depended on it.

He could easily cast a silencing spell, but the noise wasn’t what was keeping him awake. It was the constant thought - _oliver! oliver! oliver!_ \- that Percy couldn’t silence.

Percy rolled over, away from Oliver’s four-poster. He pulled up his blankets and pointedly thought about cauldron-bottom thickness and the application for the Ministry internship.

He also thought about Oliver.

“That’s enough,” Percy muttered, kicking open the curtains. He strode over to Oliver’s side of the room and pulled apart the drapes.

“Oliver,” he said, poking him in the shoulder. “Oliver, _please_ stop snoring!”

Oliver looked up, eyes glazed over and face lax. “Huh? Perce?”

“It’s two in the morning,” Percy huffed. “I’m trying to sleep. Please stop snoring.”

Oliver rubbed his eyes. “Can’t you cast a silencing charm? Why’d you have to wake me up?”

_Damn,_ Percy thought, searching wildly for an answer. “It wasn’t strong enough. You’re louder than a - a hippogriff on a bad day. And I’m _tired_.”

Oliver snorted. “Merlin, Perce, alright. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to snore anymore.” He thought for a second, then added: “do I snore every night?”

Percy was thinking he really ought to just get back to bed - it’s late, he’s tired, and Oliver was _right there._ Instead: “Every night. It’s fine if I get to sleep before you, but other than that…”

Oliver yawned. “Sorry mate. I’d silence myself, but the quiet makes my ears ring. Must have been all those bludgers.”

“It’s fine,” Percy said, ignoring the voice in his head - _oliver! oliver! oliver!_ \- that seemed to be steadily getting louder. “Well, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight, Perce,” Oliver said, and damn, why didn’t Percy think to put his glasses on? What was that look in his eyes? “If I start snoring again just throw something at me.”

Percy shook his head as he turned back toward his bed. He climbed in and began to pull the drapes shut, when, from across the room: “how’d you sleep in the same house as Fred and George, then? Have you just been sleep deprived your whole life?”

“I slept just fine at home, thank you very much,” Percy said impatiently. He really needed to find a way to silence the screaming - _oliver! oliver! oliver!_ \- before he lost his mind.

“Am I really louder than the twins? Should I be impressed?”

“I don’t know,” Percy said, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “You’re just _right there_.”

“My mum’s never said anything to me, and we’re just through the wall. She sleeps like the dead though, so maybe that’s why.”

_Merlin,_ Percy though. _Oliver, please stop talking!_

“Maybe,” Percy said. “Now can I please go to sleep? I have a meeting with the prefects’ first thing and I’d really like to have slept before sunrise.”

Oliver softened. “Sorry, Perce,” he said. “Didn’t mean to keep you up. Can I make it up to you?”

“Oh, fuck me,” Percy said emphatically.

Oliver choked.

“No- I didn’t mean-” Percy scrambled. “I just meant- cause I wanted some quiet-”

“I know what you meant, Perce,” Oliver laughed. “I’ve just never heard you swear like that.”

“Oh,” Percy said, heart pounding. “Okay, then.”

A moment of silence, and then - “you thought I thought you meant the other way? Why would you think that?”

_Oh, fuck._

“Uh.”

“Percy?”

“I’m going to sleep now.”

“Percy.”

Percy rolled over and pulled his pillow around his head. He lay in lovely silence for a minute, heart still pounding, until strong hands wrestled the pillow away from him. He instinctively curled into himself further, but when he opened his eyes Oliver was crouched by the side of his bed.

He was close enough to see the look in his eyes this time.

“Percy,” Oliver said, so so gentle, “do you really?”

Percy swallowed. “Really what?”

“Like me?” Oliver looked slightly concerned.

He couldn’t lie. “Maybe just a little,” he whispered, voice shaky. Oliver was so close. The voice in his head was overwhelming.

Oliver’s face lit up. “Oh, Perce,” he said, “as smart as you are, you can be really thick.”

The voice in Percy’s head instantly ceased. “Huh?”

Oliver rose. “Budge over,” he said, lifting the blankets. Percy could only do what he asked - he no longer had any bearing on rational thought. Oliver slid into the cramped little bed, knees knocking into Percy’s.

Oliver lifted his hand to touch Percy’s hair, brush it aside. “I like you too, Perce. More than just a little.” He was smiling, but it was so _kind_.

“You do?” Percy breathed. “I- I didn’t know.”

“Mmhmm,” he said. “Since third year.”

Percy’s heart skipped a beat. “Really?”

“Really. I thought I didn’t have a chance after last year, and the Clearwater girl…”

“She wasn’t you.”

There was that look again - Percy thought he could call it _fondness_. “Percy?”

“Yeah?”

“Mind if I sleep here tonight?”

Percy nodded.

“You’ve got that meeting in the morning...best get to sleep now.” Oliver shifted impossibly closer. “Night, Perce.” He draped one arm over Percy’s waist and burrowed into the pillow.

After a moment: “Goodnight, Oliver.”

Oliver didn’t snore once.


End file.
